Shonen Dissidia (Crossover Naruto-Bleach-One Piece-Fairy Tail)
by Vergil Yamato
Summary: Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo y Natsu se uniran para detener las fuerzas que amenazan con destruir sus mundos. Una historia llena de accion y aventura, con los personajes de nuestras series favoritas luchando codo a codo


Antes que nada este es un fic rarisimo, la mayoria va a decir ¿que carajo es esto? Pero bueno, asi esta la cosa. Esto es un crossover entre Bleach, Naruto, One Piece y Fairy Tail. Las 4 series se convinaran en base a una trama, que se me ocurrio basado en el argumento de FF Dissidia, con otras cosas mas. Espero que puedan quedar libre de prejuicios y darle una oportunidad xD

_CAPITULO 1_

_"Caos y Orden. Las dos fuerzas que constituyen la existencia por entero. Ambas estan desde el principio, puesto que existir implica la presencia de una y otra. Orden: la armonia, la forma, la permanencia de las cosas, el limite, la creacion. Caos: el movimiento vital, el cambio, la renovacion, la liberacion. El balance requiere de ambas en igualdad de condiciones, pero por su naturaleza son enemigas. Una contrarresta la otra, y cuando una ataca la otra debe defenderse, o el equilibrio se rompera"_

¿Que sera este lugar? - Hablo desganadamente, como de costumbre. Era imposible intimidar a aquel hombre, aun con el demencial paisaje que estaba presenciando

_Has despertado al fin_

¿Y tu eres?

_Alguien interesado en ti_

Parece que perdi la guerra - Ignoro la voz

_En efecto, has perdido_

¿Hm?

_Perdiste el control de tu mundo, yo puedo ofrecerte el de todos_

Hasta que dices algo interesante - Una pequeña sonrisa se habia formado en su rostro, Madara Uchiha estaba sonriendo, lo peor estaba por suceder

* * *

- Bien, todo terminado aqui. Ire por algo de comer, necesito reponer fuerzas

- Tsk, tendrias mas resistencia si comieras algo mas que Ramen

- Lo que digas Kurama

El joven se puso de pie tranquilo sobre el verde y suave cesped, disfrutando un momento de la refrescante brisa.  
Hace un a o que la 4ta guerra ninja habia acabado. Naruto Uzumaki era una leyenda en vida, el ninja que lucho hasta el final sin importar nada y vencio. Era un heroe, reconocido y admirado por todos.

- Bien, vamos a Ichiraku

El rubio se alejo de los campos de entrenamiento, adentrandose en las calles de su aldea, Konoha ¿Quien diria que a cada paso recibia miradas de admiracion y amistosas palabras de cada persona que lo veia pasar, el niño que una vez fue odiado y rechazado por todos?

- Naruto - Una voz femenina lo llamo con animo por detras, Naruto la reconocio al instante

- ¡Sakura-chan! - Volteo a saludar a su amiga y compa era de equipo - Que tal todo?

- He terminado mis labores en el hospital ¿que hay de ti? ¿acaso estabas yendo a comer Ramen? - Pregunto desconfiada

- Jeje, se nota que me conoces - Se llevo sus manos detras de la cabeza

- Cuantas veces te lo he dicho, debes alimentarte mejor, tu cuerpo necesita mejores nutrientes - Le reprocho por milesima vez

- Pf, ya tengo a un Zorro entrometido dentro que me rega a, no necesito a una Zorra que... - Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho - Sakura-chan, no quise - Se formo un nudo en su garganta que le corto la voz, mientras el sudor frio recorria todo su cuerpo

- ¡NARUTO! - Trono sus nudillos tan fuerte que el sonido se escucho por toda Konoha

El gran Uzumaki Naruto estaba en el suelo completamente derrotado, ni siquiera el mismo Madara Uchiha lo hubiese vencido con tanta facilidad

- Eso dolio Sakura-chan - Se quejo poniendose de pie

- Es tu culpa - Se volteo molesta

- Lo que digas. ¿Dime me acompa as a comer Ramen? - Recupero su constante humor optimista

- Esta bien - Lo penso un segundo

- Bien dicho, vamos

Mientras tanto, un ninja de cabello gris contemplaba silenciosamente una gran roca, cubierta de grabados. Su cara estaba casi por completo cubierta, a excepcion de su ojo izquierdo, pero era suficiente para notarse que estaba pensando en el pasado.

- Obito, estoy seguro que estas con Rin ahora

Kakashi se despidio de su antiguo amigo, el mismo que habia iniciado la ultima guerra y puesto el mundo al borde del fin. Obito se habia convertido casi en un Dios, pero la voluntad de Naruto fue mas fuerte y cayo vencido. El Uchiha habia dejado sus sue os y esperanzas en el ninja de cabello rubio, el unico capaz de no darse por vencido jamas.

Naruto y Sakura habian salido de Ichiraku cuando se toparon con Kakashi

- Hola sensei ¿que hay? - Saludo Naruto

- Justo a ustedes los buscaba. Parece que tenemos una mision

La guerra habia finalizado y la paz reinaba entre las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas, pero la batalla mas grande aun no comenzaba. El mundo de Naruto pronto estaria en juego, al igual que todos los demas

* * *

Natsu y sus amigos estaban de regreso en Fairy Tail. Habian tenido exito devolviendo la vida a la aldea de los gigantes, sin embargo habia problemas sin resolver aun ¿Que era la puerta de Tartaros? ¿Que relacion habia entre Zeref y todo lo ocurrido?

Aun asi, Natsu tenia mejores cosas en mente, como pelearse con su camarada Gray.

- ¿Nunca cambiaran verdad? - Se pregunto Lucy dejandose caer sobre la barra

- Es una de esas cosas que no cambiaran nunca, asi es Fairy Tail - La reconforto Mirajane

- Tienes razon - Contesto con una sonrisa, hasta que una llamarada paso cerca de ella incendiando la punta de su cabello - Buaaaa - Comenzo a gritar y se lanzo al suelo para apagar las llamas, pero era en vano - Abrete, Acuarius - La rubia no tubo otra idea que invocar a su hostil espiritu de agua

Segundos despues el gremio entero quedo cubierto bajo una enorme masa de agua y, como no podia ser de otra manera una batalla campal se dio entre todos los miembros. Magias de toda clase chocaban por todas partes, hasta que un gigante furioso paro la lucha. No era otro que el diminuto maestro Makarov

- ¡Idiotas, dejen eso ya! - Grito el anciano retomando su tama o original

Momentos despues Natsu revisaba la tabla de peticiones de su gremio, buscando algun trabajo interesante

- Este se ve bien - Tomo el cartel y lo leyo detenidamente - ¿Que dices Happy, vamos a patear algunos Wyvern?

- Aye Sir - Respondio energico su amiguito

- ¿Natsu vas a algun trabajo? - Pregunto Lucy interesada

- Si, Happy y yo tomaremos este - Le mostro el cartel

- ¿Wyvern he? ¿500.000 Jewels?! ¿Es en serio? - Leyo sorprendida - Natsu ire contigo - Declaro

- No, hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla para mi solo

- Por favor, te prometo que no peleare - Le rogo la rubia

- De acuerdo

- No dejemos que se enteren Erza o Gray - Dijo Lucy, queriendo la mayor parte posible de la recompensa

* * *

Los Mugiwaras navegaban por el Nuevo Mundo, la parte mas peligrosa del Grand Line, despues de dos largos a os de incrementar sus fuerzas. Mugiwara no Luffy, el capitan de la tripulacion, era uno de los piratas mas famosos de su tiempo, con una gran recompensa de 400.000.000 sobre su cabeza.

- Isla a la vista - Grito Usopp, o Sogeking, su alter-ego

- Por fin - Exclamo emocionado Luffy

- Que extraño - Dijo Nami - El moviminto de las olas no coincide con el que suele suceder cuando hay tierra cerca, ademas la corriente sigue avanzando como si no hubiese nada alli

- Nami, llevanos a la isla misteriosa - Grito Luffy

- ¡Pero te digo que es extraño! - Le contesto su navegante exasperada

- No tiene caso Nami, sabes que estas hablando con Luffy - Suspiro Usopp

- Quiza halla una extra a maldicion en aquella isla que asesine a quien se atreva a poner un pie en ella - Argumento Nico Robin con su tono usual, haciendo que Usopp y Chopper se abrazaran del susto

- Luffy - Le reprendio Sanji - Escucha a nuestra maravillosa Nami-swan - Abandono su tono rudo en cuanto pronuncio aquel nombre

Su discusion se vio interrumpida por un violento tifon que impulso al Sunny hacia las costas de la extra a isla

- ¿Que clase de tormenta es esta? - Se quejaba Nami sosteniendose de un barandal

El sunny termino por encallar en la costa de la isla con un gran impacto

- ¿Que sucede? - Se levanto Zoro tranquilamente - Oh, es una isla - Dijo como si nada

- ¿Recien ahora te despiertas? - Usopp lo golpeo, aunque Zoro ni se inmuto

- Yohohoho - Rio Brook, el "rey del soul" ante la escena

- Bien hecho Nami, estamos en la isla - La felicito Luffy

- No fui yo idiota, el viento nos arrastro hasta aqui

- Supongo que no tiene caso discutir, ahora que estamos aqui podemos explorar esta isla - Comento Robin con su habitual serenidad

- Aguarden, alguien tiene que cuidar el barco - Les advirtio Nami

- Yo me quedare - Se ofrecio Chopper, la "isla misteriosa" no le hacia gracia, y menos despues de las palabras de Robin

- Esta bien, Franky que tal si te quedas con Chopper - Sugirio la navegante

- SUPER ok - Respondio el Cyborg haciendo su extravangante pose

- Yohohoh, yo tambien me quedare. Estoy trabajando en una nueva cancion - Declaro Brook - Pero antes puedes ense arme tus bragas Nami-san?

- Aqui estan - Respondio Nami dandole una gran patada en el craneo

Usopp maldijo a Brook por adelantarsele, ahora tendria que explorar la extra a isla

- Zoro-kun, sera mejor que valla contigo, despues de todo esta isla parece peligrosa, no puedo dejar que vallas solo - Hablo soberbiamente y siguio al espadachin

Sanji siguio a Nami y a Robin como era de esperarse, y Luffy habia desaparecido en cuanto bajo del barco

- Aun creo que hay algo raro en esta isla - Dijo Nami intranquila

Luffy se habria paso por la vegetacion mientras entonaba desafinadamente una ridicula cancion

- No hay animales ni nada en esta isla, esto es aburrido. Ademas estoy hambriento - Se quejo y siguio caminando, luego de un momento se detuvo - Seguiras escondido por mucho mas? - Pregunto algo impaciente - Se que estas ahi - No en vano habia aprendido a dominar el Kenbunshoku Haki y facilmente podia darse cuenta de la presencia de quien estubieran siguiendolo

- Me encontraste - Hablo una voz y de entre los arboles salto una figura

- Y quien eres? Acaso vives en esta isla? - Pregunto algo emocionado el capitan

- Sombrero de paja Luffy cierto? Mi mision es pelear contra ti

- Que hay con tu cara? Pareces una vaca - Se alo con curiosidad ignorandolo, el extra o portaba una mascara similar al craneo de un toro

* * *

Naruto, junto a Kakashi y Sakura regresaban de su mision. En verdad no habia sido nada complicado, solo habian puesto en su lugar a unos bandidos, nada que ninguno de ellos por si solo no pudiese haber hecho. En cuanto reconocieron al rubio, los maleantes huyeron despaboridos, y ese fue el fin de la mision, Sakura y Kakashi se encargaron de apresarlos

- Que mision mas aburrida - Se quejo Naruto mientras avanzaban a gran velocidad

- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo - Lo apoyo Sakura - ¿No le parecio extraño sensei?

- ¿Que cosa? - Pregunto Naruto interesado

- ¿Te refieres a por que nos enviaron a nosotros a lidiar con una tarea tan sencilla? - Respondio Kakashi adivinando las intenciones de su alumna

- Asi es

- Quien sabe, quiza la informacion estaba mal. Segun el reporte de mision serian unos ninjas renegados, no unos simples ladrones

- ¡Apartense! - Grito Naruto a toda voz, Kakashi llego a reaccionar, pero Naruto tuvo que tomar a Sakura y apartarla el mismo. Un potente rayo de color rojizo habia pasado junto a ellos a toda velocidad, produciendo una explosion considerable a lo lejos

- ¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? - Le pregunto depositandola en el suelo

- Si, gracias Naruto

- Kakashi-sensei

- Aqui, estoy bien, buen trabajo Naruto - Lo felicito el Jonin por sus agudos reflejos

- No fue nada, pero ¿quien hizo eso?

- ¿Uzumaki Naruto cierto?

Ante los ninjas aparecio un sujeto bastante peculiar, de cabello negro y corto, vestia un atuendo blanco de mangas largas y en su cabeza portaba un pedazo de algo parecido a una mascara. Portaba una espada enfundada, no demasiado larga

- ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto el rubio con seriedad

- He venido a luchar contigo - Anuncio el extra o con diversion

* * *

- Lucy, recuerdame por que te quedaste con la mitad del dinero - Pregunto Natsu a su amiga

- ¿Que dices? Ambos tomamos el trabajo

- Pero si yo hice todo

- Eso es por que tu querias luchar solo

- Oye Happy, ¿esto no tiene mucho sentido verdad?

- Lucy nos robo - Respondio el gato con sinceridad

- Pequeño traidor... - Se quejo la rubia

-¿ Hm? - Natsu se freno de repente

- ¿Que sucede Natsu? - - Lucy miro al frente - ¿Quien es ese?

A mitad del camino habia un excentrico muchacho, encorvado, como simulando estar en cuatro patas. Tenia el cabello rubio y sus ojos de color violeta, su mirada parecia estar toalmente perdida, y solo emitia sonidos sin sentido. En su espalda llevaba una espada tan grande como el, enfundada

- Natsu... - Happy estaba algo intranquilo

- Oye - Le grito el DragonSlayer - Que quieres?

- ¿Ah? - El joven le clavo la mirada - Ahhh - Hizo una retorcida sonrisa

- Que suce.. - Antes de terminar su frase Natsu bloqueo un gran golpe del extra o que se abalanzo contra el sin previo aviso

- ¡Natsu! - Lucy greito preocupada

El pelirosa rechazo a su atacante con un fuerte golpe, haciendolo volar algunos metros hacia atras

- ¿Que pasa contigo? - Le grito haciendo una rabieta

- wAhhhh - El muchacho se incorporo y esta vez lo ataco con su espada

* * *

- Esa mascara es bastante genial - Alababa Luffy a su contrincante

- Sera mejor empezar con esto de una vez

El extraño desenfundo su espada

- Crece, Arbolada - Tras pronunciar las palabras la espada del extra o emitio un destello morado oscuro que lo cubrio completamente. La silueta se alzo del suelo y comenzo a crecer. Cuando la luz desaparecio el misterioso sujeto habia cambiado su apariencia por completo, de su cuerpo salian unas extrañas extremidades parecidas a raices que tocaban el suelo, y de su espalda otras que simulaban ser ramas, de las cuales colgaban craneos. En su mano portaba un arma con forma de rayo

- ¿Que es eso? - Esta era una de las pocas veces que Luffy se mostraba sorprendido ante el peligro, por alguna razon

- Soy Rudborn Chelute, un placer

- Esa es una habilidad muy rara ¿que clase de Akuma no Mi te comiste? - Pregunto el capitan con emocion

- Jm, pobre ignorante

- Es bastante genial, pero te pareces a un arbol - Seguia Luffy encantado

- Calaveras

De cada uno de los craneos que colgaban de sus ramas se formaron seres similares a el. Antes de que Luffy pudiera emitir algun comentario se lanzaron contra el. Por supuesto el pirata no tuvo problemas en detruirlos con simples golpes

- Shishi, eso es muy raro

* * *

-Luppi Antenor, encantado - Se presento soberbiamente el muchacho ante los ninjas

- ¿Dijiste que pelearias conmigo?

- Asi es, vine a luchar contra ti - Desenvaino su espada - Estrangula, Trepadora - Tras un destello de luz, el muchacho habia cambiado su forma drasticamente. De su espalda salian ocho grandes extremidades, similares a tentaculos - Comencemos

- ¿Que tecnica es esa? - Se sorprendio Naruto

- No he visto nada asi antes - Se alo Kakashi

Los tres esquivaron el primer ataque, los tentaculos parecian ser muy duros y tener bastante fuerza, puesto que destruyeron el suelo al golpearlo Naruto formo varios Kage Bunshin que se lanzaron contra su oponente, pero este los destruyo haciendo girar a gran velocidad sus tentaculos.

- Jmjm, tanto alboroto por nada - Se burlo el muchacho y golpeo a los ninjas con fuerza, pero para su sorpresa estos desaparecieron en una peque a nube de humo

Naruto estaba a su altura con dos Rasengan de gran tamaño en sus manos. Luppi uso sus tentaculos para protegerse, pero el impacto fue muy grande y lo saco a volar, destruyendo dos de ellos

- ¿Como hizo eso? - Se levanto furioso

- En cuanto lanzaste ese primer ataque ya nos habia reemplazado con Kage Bunshin

- Ha madurado mucho - Penso Kakashi con orgullo. Naruto habia aprendido de el aquella estrategia, analizar las habilidades del oponente primero, usando clones

- No te lo perdonare - Luppi se lanzo al ataque otra vez, pero sus tentaculos ahora se cubrieron de espinas, haciendo retroceder al ninja - Toma - Otra vez el mismo ataque, una esfera de energia roja se formo frente a su boca y luego un potente rayo salio disparado

Naruto no se movio del lugar, su brazo se cubrio de llamas doradas y con su poder desvio por completo el ataque

- Desvio mi Cero - Se sorprendio Luppi

* * *

El excentrico muchacho estaba en el suelo aparentemente vencido. Natsu habia atacado con todas sus fuerzas, usando su magia.

- Ahhh - Se incorporo el muchacho

- Ya dejalo - Se quejo Natsu

Su espada brillo con fuerza y cuando desaparecio, su cuerpo habia crecido el triple y habia cambiado de forma completamente. Parecia una armadura hecha de hueso, sus hombros y muslos habian crecido enormemente y sus brazos y piernas se habian vuelto delgados y alargados

- ¿Que es eso? - Grito Lucy cubriendose detras de Happy

- Haaaa

Wonderweiss se lanzo al ataque a toda velocidad, golpeando a Natsu con fuerza. Su velocidad habia crecido mucho. El dragon Slayer contraataco con su rugido de fuego, pero su enemigo absorbio el ataque

- ¿Absorbio mis llamas?

Sus hombros se abrieron y una centena de brazos aparecio de ambos

- Que asco - Se quejo Lucy nauseabunda

El arrancar sujeto a Natsu con algunos de sus brazos, inmovilizandolo y preparandose para acabarlo

- Je - Sonrio el mago - Rayenriu no Hokou - El poderoso ataque de fuego y rayo golpeo directamente a Wonderweiss, sacandolo a volar con fuerza

* * *

Kakashi tenia su kunai en el cuello de Luppi, dejandolo completamente inmovil. La batalla parecia haber terminado, el arrancar estaba exhausto

- Sera mejor que te quedes quieto de una vez - Le recomendo con tranquilidad el Jonin

- No te atrevas

- Vendras con nosotros - Le interrumpio - Seras puesto bajo vigilancia hasta que nos proporciones la informacion que queremos. Por ejemplo de que aldea provienes?

- Jeje - Se rio suavemente - Jajaja ¿aldea? Tonto humano, no tienen idea de lo que esta por pasar

Kakashi se alejo rapidamente de el. Una intensa luz de roja oscura lo envolvio completamente Su cuerpo se torno de un color rojizo, sus ojos brillaban del mismo color. Sus tentaculos, ahora rojos, se hicieorn mas grandes y se cubrieron de enormes puas negras

- Este es el poder del Caos - Rio locamente Luppi

Naruto no espero mas y ya tenia su modo sennin activado

* * *

- Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun - El enorme pu o de Luffy, revestido de Busoushoku Haki atravezo la barrera de soldados y golpeo a Rudbornn de lleno, dejandolo fuera de combate

- Eso fue todo - Zoro guardo sus Katanas

- Bien hecho muchachos, estaba por darle el golpe final pero se me adelantaron - Se puso al frente Usopp

- Les dije que esta isla tenia algo raro - Se quejo Nami

Durante la pelea, los nakamas de Luffy se habian unido a el, aunque de por si solo tenia la situacion controlada

- Su habilidad era muy extraña - Comento Robin - Me pregunto que clase de Akuma..

- Jmjm - Se rio debilmente su enemigo - Solo esperen, Khaos-sama pondra todo a sus pies

Una poderosa luz cubrio a Ruddborn y desaparecio por completo

¿Que extraño acontecimiento estaba sucediendo? Los arrancar habian llegado hasta dominios insospechados como era posible?  
Algo aun mas terrible habia pasado hace no demasiado. Aquellos enemigos eran solo peones, los verdaderos adversarios habian hecho su movida hace algunos momentos.

Todo parecia ir normalmente en la Sociedad de Almas. Los Quincys habian emprendido su retirada gracias al contrataque de Urahara y su invento. Con sus Bankais recuperados los Capitanes rechazaron a los invasores, aunque solo era un momentaneo cese al fuego.  
Como fuera, algo aun peor estaba por suceder ¿Quien podia ser peor que aquellos enemigos? Solo un individuo...

La teniente Kuchiki Rukia estaba de vuelta cumpliendo sus deberes como sub-encargada del 13avo escuadron, como de costumbre tenia bastante trabajo ya que su capitan, Ukitake Jushiro se encontraba en un precario estado de salud.

- Hey Rukia, ¿que tal todo? - La saludo su eterno amigo Abarai Renji, el teniente de la 6ta division bajo el mando de su hermano Kuchiki Byakuya

- ¿Renji no tienes trabajo? - Pregunto desconfiada

- No ha habido mucho papeleo ultimamente, el capitan se ha encargado de la mayoria. He tenido mucha suerte

- Como esperaba de Nii-sama, siempre cumpliendo su deber con eficacia - Exclamo Rukia con admiracion

Una alarma comenzo a sonar por todos los rincones del Seiretei

- Atencion - La voz era de Ise Nanao, la mano derecha del capitan comandante, Sunshin Kyoraku - Tenemos intrusos en el seiretei, a todos los tenientes y oficiales, ponganse en marcha y localicenlos

- Vamos Rukia - Exclamo Renji

Ambos comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, aunque no sabian bien a donde se dirigian

- ¿Como se supone que los encontremos? No puedo sentir ningun Reiatsu extraño - Se quejo Renji

- Yo tampoco, parece que solo son unos pocos sujetos - Dedujo la shinigami

- Mira, ahi Rukia

Por casualidad del destino ambos tenientes fueron los primeros en divisar a los extraños ¿Quienes eran? Con toda seguridad no eran Shnigamis, eso era claro. Pero no parecian simples Ryoka Lo que mas alarmo a ambos era el lugar donde se encontraban. Nada menos que a la entrada de las instalaciones de la primera division.  
Los extraños avanzaban tranquilamente hacia la entrada. Eran dos, uno de ellos un hombre de tamaño normal. Tenia el cabello negro y largo, hasta los hombros. Vestia una ligera armadura de color roja, y portaba en su espalda una curiosa herramiento, similar a un gran abanico Gunbai. El otro hombre, de mayor tamaño era un hombre muy corpulento, de cabello negro y vestia un abrigo negro y un gran sombrero pirata en su cabeza.

- ¿Quienes son esos? - Pregunto Renji

- Vamos a detenerlos - Le contesto Rukia

- Parece que es aqui - Hablo el hombre de armadura

- Oigan ustedes ¿que creen que hacen? - Grito Renji haciendolos voltear

En un instante aparecieron tres personas mas. Hinamori, Matsumoto y Hisagi, tres tenientes

- Parece que se nos adelantaron - Hablo Rangiku

- ¿Quienes son estos sujetos? - Interrogo Hisagi

- Teach, yo ire. Tu quedate aqui, parece que en este lugar hay sujetos fuertes, quiza tenga suerte y alguno te mate - Hablo sin importancia el hombre de la armadura, con una grave voz que intimido un poco a los Shinigamis

- Zehahaha, ya te he dicho que no te creas que estas a cargo bastardo - Respondio el hombre con una extra a risa

El otro no le dio importancia y procedio a continuar hacia el cuartel del 1er escuadron

- Alto ahi. Sera mejor que se rindan sin oponer resistencia - Les recomendo Rukia con firmeza

- ¿Por que aun no estan muertos estos sujetos? - El hombre de la armadura volteo apenas la cabeza con un aire de molestia, por alguna razon los Shinigamis sintieron un intenso escalofrio recorrer sus cuerpos

- No te entrometas Madara, ve a hacer lo tuyo Zehahaha

- Como gustes - Respondio indiferente

Madara prosiguio a entrar al edificio. Los Shinigamis no esperaron mas y liberaron sus Zanpakuto.  
En un instante una combinacion de ataques fue disparada, un gran rayo de nieve, proveniente de la Zanpakuto de Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki, una bola de fuego de Tobiume, una cortina de cenizas de Haineko, las cuchillas de Kazeshini cargadas de Reiatsu, y los segmentos de Zabimaru disparados.  
De manera intitintiva tanto Renji como Hisagi retiraron sus Zanpakutos antes de acercarse mas al enorme hombre.  
Los ataques de las Shinigamis desaparecieron por completo

- ¿Que es eso? - Pregunto Hinamori

El pirata estaba rodeado de una densa oscuridad, flotando alrededor de el

- Zehahaha

- Hm - Madara siguio su camino - No puedo confiar en que no te aplasten, asi que pondre algo para evitar interrupciones - El pelinegro hizo un par de sellos, y del suelo surgieron enormes arboles que cubrieron el edificio entero, sellando la entrada por completo

- ¿Que fue eso? - Exclamo Renji sorprendido

Rukia lanzo una gran bala de fuego rojo hacia el aire

- ¿Rukia que haces?

- Dando nuestra ubicacion. Escuchen, tenemos que derrotar a este sujeto cuanto antes - Dijo con una enorme seriedad - Estoy segura de que saben lo que esta sucediendo - Los tenientes la miraron con intriga -¿ No se han dado cuenta donde estamos? - Les interrogo con urgencia

- Es el cuartel del primer escuadron - Respondio Hisagi - Espera... - Se detuvo un momento con una expresion de pavor

- Aizen-taicho - Pronuncio Hinamori aturdida

- Asi es, Aizen esta aqui. Si estos tipos estaban buscando este lugar, eso significa que estan detras de el

- Entonces dejemos de perder tiempo - Recobro el sentido Renji - Acabemoslo de una vez

- Zehahaha, estan parloteando mucho. ¡Liberacion! - Teach extendio su mano y la oscuridad delante de el se agrando

Para sorpresa de todos, los ataques que antriormente habian lanzado fueron disparados en su contra. Gracias al Shunpo esquivaron el impacto

- No se que clase de poder este usando, pero parece que absorbera cualquier cosa que le lanzemos - Dedujo Rukia

- Entonces ataquemoslo de frente - Apoyo Rangiku

- Bankai - Renji libero su tecnica mas poderosa - Hihio Zabimaru

- Nosotros lo distraeremos - Planeo Hisagi - Tu dale el golpe final Renji

Rukia y los demas Shinigamis se lanzaron contra su oponente. Hinamori uso algunos ataques de Kido, pero fueron anulados por la oscuridad de su oponente. Rukia intento congelarlo, pero no le fue posible ya que debajo de sus pies se protegia con la oscuridad.  
Confiados esperaron a Renji que caia desde arriba con su Bankai apuntando directamente a su enemigo

- Zehaha, muy facil Kurohige extendio su brazo hacia atras y su pu o se rodeo de energia, luego con toda su fuerza golpeo a la gran espada de Renji.  
Incluso el espacio a su alrededor parecia romperse con la fuerza del golpe. El bankai se desarmo por completo, e incluso algunas de sus fracciones se rompieron en pedazos. La tierra temblo violentamente, haciendo caer a los Shinigamis. El suelo comenzo a fracturarse y abrirse

- ¿Que es esto? - Se quejo Renji sorprendido

Hisagi aprovecho la conmocion y salto contra el enemigo. Teach extendio su mano haciendo aparecer un peque o agujer negro, este atrajo a Hisagi haciendolo perder el balance completamente. Indefenso, recibio un tremendo golpe que lo lanzo varios metros hasta que fue atajado por Rangiku

- Hm, ese tonto se emociono demasiado - Dijo Madara para si mismo mientras llegaba al subsuelo mas bajo

Una vez alli camino por un estrecho pasillo que termino en una peque a camara. En el centro una persona se encontraba sentada en una gran silla, apresado por cientos de vendajes negros.

- Aizen Sosuke, presumo - Hablo con autoridad Madara

- Estas en lo cierto ¿y con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? - Respondio calmadamente, como de costumbre

- Uchiha Madara. Asi que, creo que tienes intenciones de dejar este lugar

- Eso depende. Solo si puedes ofrecerme algo interesante

- Ya sabes a que he venido - Respondio impasible el Uchiha

- En efecto. Es una propuesta interesante, pero... - Sonrio Aizen con tranquilidad

- ¿Jm? ¿estas tratando de alterar mi percepcion?

- ¿Te diste cuenta? - Pregunto con amabilidad

- Tus peque as ilusiones no tienen efecto en mi - El Uchiha poso su mirada roja sangre en el

- Jmjm, interesante. Asi que, Madara-san...

- Zehahaha, estan aburriendome - Se burlaba Kurohige

Los Shinigamis no podian acercarse al pirata. Su extra a habilidad lo protegia de cualquier ataque a distancia, y sus tremendos golpes eran capaces de producir terremotos.

- Daiguren Hyorinmaru

Teach se vio sorprendido por un enorme dragon de hielo que lo golpeo haciendolo estrellarse contra los arboles detras suyo

- Hitsugaya-taicho - Exclamo Renji animado

El nombrado estaba flotando a unos metros encima suyo, gracias a su Bankai. Junto a el, venian el capitan Kuchiki y Komamura

- Kuchiki-taicho, Komamura Taicho

- Nii-sama - Pronuncio Rukia aliviada

- Sera mejor que retrocedan y nos cubran - Recomendo Toshiro, aunque mas bien fue una orden

- Shiro...

- Hinamori, quedate atras. Matsumoto..

- Si taicho - Respondio la bella teniente interpretando las palabras de su capitan, tomo a Hinamori y la alejo con ella

- Rukia - Hablo Byakuya con su habitual seriedad - Retrocede un momento, cubrela Renji - El pelirrojo habia aprendido a descifrar, pese al tono de hielo de su capitan, cuando este se preocupaba por su hermana. Esta era de esas ocaciones

- Quien es este sujeto? - Pregunto Komamura mirando a Kurohige, el cual se revolcaba en el suelo escandalosamente

- Komamamura-taicho - Hablo Hisagi con dificultad - Uno de ellos entro en el cuartel

- ¿Que? - Exclamo casi horrorizado el capitan

- Aizen - Pronuncio Hitsugaya con odio

- Parece que la situacion es critica, terminemos con esto rapido - Se adelanto Byakuya - Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi - Dejo caer su espada y a continuacion miles de petalos de cerezo flotabana su alrededor

- Nii-sama espera, ese sujeto puee absorber cualquier ataque que le lances - Le advirtio Rukia

Teach se habia puesto de pie nuevamente y el poder de su oscuridad habia regresado

- Zehaha, ustedes se ven mas fuertes - Comento con un tono casi amistoso - Tendre que tener mas cuidado

Kurohige abrio su boca y lanzo una especie de rayo azulado. Byakuya uso su bankai para protegerse, pero el impacto lo hizo dispersarse completamente - Eso fue una onda de sonido - Dedujo el capitan

- Zehahaha, la Boa Boa no Mi funciona de maravilla - Exclamo satisfecho Kurohige

- Los petalos de Senbonzakura estan hechos de fragmentos de metal, esa onda de sonido rebota completamente a traves de todos ellos amplificando su alcance - Dedujo Byakuya

- Eso parece, tu Bankai no es la mejor opcion contra este tipo - Le dijo Hitsugaya

- El capitan Hitsugaya y yo nos encargaremos de el. Sera mejor que te adelantes y vayas por el otro sujeto - Planeo Komamura

- Asi es - Acepto

- Nii-sama ire contigo - Se ofrecio Rukia

- No

- Por favor Nii-sama, soy una teniente es mi deber. Lo hare aunque no quieras - Pocas o ninguna eran las veces que Rukia se atrevia a ir en contra de lo que su hermano dijera, pero esta vez lo haria

Escapando a la percepcion de cualquiera una figura aparecio detras del pirata. Todos reconocieron de inmediato a la capitana del 2 escuadron, Soi-Fong. Con el Shikai de Zusumebachi activado, se disponia a acabar la pelea al estilo que mejor conocia, el asesinato instantaneo.  
Cuando su mortal aguijon estaba por hacer contacto con su objetivo, Kurohige interpuso su brazo, bloqueando el ataque

- Imposible - Se sorprendio la capitana

- Zehahaha, no puedes sorprenderme de esa manera - El brazo de Kurohige se habia vuelto completamente negro, y parecia haberse vuelto de un material lo suficientemente duro para que la zanpakuto de la capitana no pudiera atravesarlo.

Soi-Fong se retiro de inmediato hacia los demas, antes de ser atacada.

- Ese bastardo, pudo adivinar mi presencia en esa milesima de segundo - Se quejo irritada - ¿Como lo hizo?

- Zehaha ni crean que los dejare pasar, Black Hole - La oscuridad de Teach cubrio por completo el suelo, los Shinigami saltaron, usando su Reiatsu para flotar en el aire - Valla, eso no es justo

- Si ponemos un pie en el suelo nos tragara por completo - Opino Toshiro

Para su sorpresa pilares de oscuridad se levantaorn del suelo amenazando con alcanzarlos, pero agilmente los esquivaron

- El tiempo se acaba, vamos - Ordeno Byakuya con seriedad. Rukia y Renji fueron detras de el a toda velocidad

Con su bankai Byakuya ataco los enormes arboles, aun asi era dificil acabar con ellos. Rukia y Renji no se quedaron atras, usando sus ataques para penetrar la dura arboleda

- No podre usar mi Bankai asi - Se quejo Komamura

- El poder de la oscuridad absorbe todo - Los desafio Teach - Zehahaha

- Asi que eso es - Se sorprendio Toshiro

Los 3 shinigamis habian logrado una abertura, pero cuando se disponian a entrar lo peor sucedio.  
Los arboles se hundieron en la tierra desapareciendo, y de la entrada del cuartel salieron dos figuras calmadamente. Una de ellas era un extraño para los recien llegados, solo Rukia y los demas lo habian visto. La otra persona era inconfundible para, no solo ellos, sino todo Shnigami en el Seiretei

- Aizen - Se sorprendieron todos

- Valla, varios capitanes y tenientes estan reunidos aqui - Observo con satisfaccion

Todos los capitanes no lo pensaorn un segundo mas, activaron sus Bankai y lanzaron todo lo que tenian.  
Esta vez fue el hombre de la armadura roja quien dio un paso adelante. La explosion que los ataques produjeron nublo la vista unos momentos. Cuando el polvo se disipo, contemplaron anonadados como los tres estaban ilesos y como una enorme figura fantasmagorica de color azul los protegia.

- Hemos terminado aqui Teach - Hablo Madara

- Zehaha, asi que este sujeto es a quien vinimos a recoger

- Tu debes ser Kurohige, es un placer - Saludo Aizen tranquilo a su nuevo camarada, ignorando los rostros de los Shinigamis

- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! - Grito Hitsugaya enfurecido

- Hitsugaya-kun, no desesperes - Respondio el ex-capitan - No voy a matarlos ahora si eso te preocupa - Aizen libero su terrible Reiatsu, haciendo a los Shinigamis paralizarse - Tengo otros planes en mente

- Aizen - Gruño Komamura

- Sera mejor que se preparen, por que el fin de todo esta por llegar - Aizen se despidio con esas palabras, los tres desaparecieron al ser engullidos por una luz rojisa.

- Esto no puede ser - Se dijo incredulo Renji

- Debemos avisar a Ichigo - La voz de Rukia se hizo oir por todos

Espero que puedan digerir este capitulo, saludosss


End file.
